1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain substituted thiacycloalkeno [3,2-b] pyridines. These compounds are useful as calcium channel antagonists with cardiovascular, antiasthmatic, antibronchospastic, gastric antisecretory, cytoprotective and platelet aggregation inhibitory activity. This invention also relates to a process for preparing these compounds, compositions thereof, methods of use and novel intermediates.
2. Related Disclosure
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,955 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,985 (which is a divisional of the aforementioned patent) disclose acyclic sulfone substitution on simple dihydropyridines which possess calcium channel antagonist activity. However, the compounds in question are chemically distinct from the compounds of the present invention.
10-Phenyl-2H-thiopyrano[3,2-b]quinolines are disclosed in G. P. A. Pagani, J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 2,1392-7(1974). However, these compounds are not calcium channel antagonists.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,248 discloses a broad genus of dihydropyridines including cyclic sulfones fused to a dihydropyridine nucleus. Cardiotonic activity is claimed for the entire genus. The compounds of the present invention, on the other hand, are potent calcium antagonists with pharmacologic activity opposite to that claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,248.